


Wild Things

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Jughead and Betty have had a secret relationship during their senior year. But one day the world changes and they may not see each other again. Jughead and Betty try desperately to get back to each other but will they succeed. Lots of love with a bit of angst.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 41
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey freinds !! I posted this on my tumblr but i thought I'd post it here to so it doesn't get lost. 
> 
> Should I write a part two? 
> 
> Hope you like it. It was just a small idea i wanted to get down on paper. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper if you like it :)

Ssssshhh Sssshhhh

"We have to be quiet," Betty whispered as Jughead kissed down her neck, digging his teeth in harshly. 

"Fuck that." Jughead moaned. His words vibrating along Bettys skin making goose bumps rise and tickle her senses. 

Betty held Jughead tighter as she brought his lips back to hers kissing him madly in the janitors closet of Riverdale high. 

It was a small cupboard filled with mops and chemicals and tin buckets. Making it really hard to move or keep quiet with all their lustful advances. They had no idea how they both fit in there, but it was the only place they could find in their hurried rush, during their free period. 

Jughead was pressed flat against Betty's body wishing they weren't wearing any clothes. They had never done it in a cupboard before. Granted the gym ,the principal’s office, the science lab and the bleachers were all just as risky, but with only minutes left of the school day they weren't about to try.

Jughead's hands smoothed over every inch of her body while Betty held tight to his Jacket collar, making it easier for her to tilt his head and kiss him deeper. Their breathing sharp and heavy, the only thing that could give their hiding spot away at this point. 

"God how do you taste so good?" Jughead groaned into her mouth running his tongue over her own. She was like sweet candy to him. Addicted to her sugar high and pink skirts.

Betty smirked against his lips raising her leg slowly up along his jean clad stalks and wrapping it around him. Teasing him to no end. Leaving him no choice, but to grind against her.

"I love it when you do that," Betty whispered breathlessly, grinding her hips back against his.

"You still going out with Archie tonight?" Jughead gritted out trying to think of something to cool his body down.

"Yeah," Betty said dangerously, running his ear lobe through her teeth, "but you're still coming over after that right?" 

"Fucking definitely." Jughead grabbed her face roughly, kissing it just as the bell rang. 

Like lightning both teens fell out of the cupboard, wanting to get out into the hallway before anyone saw they were in there, or that they were even together for that matter.

High school was a weird place. There was a status quo to keep. Reputations to uphold and Betty and Jughead liked to sneak around. 

They had decided to go public for their senior prom which was in a few months and Betty couldn't be more excited but there was one thing she had to do first. 

Tell her childhood best friend Archie Andrews. 

It was a known fact to everyone even Betty that Archie had a crush on her, but Betty didn't feel the same way. How could she when the school's bad boy Jughead Jones had captured her heart as soon as he walked in the door.

Archie was her best friend though, Betty really didn't want to hurt him. So tonight she was meeting him at pops like they always did as though everything was normal. 

As she sat there waiting for him that night she laughed to herself at what Jughead would be thinking about all this right now. She knew Jughead hated Archie and the feeling was definitely mutual. She could just picture him rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath. 

"Betty hey sorry I'm late," Archie smiled as he approached and sat down in front of her at their usual booth. 

"Hey don't worry Arch I just ordered our usual."

"A Vanilla and strawberry milkshake with fries?"

"What else?" Betty chuckled back.

"Cool." 

Then silence fell between them as Betty looked around the diner. It had been happening a lot lately. Maybe they were running out of things to say.

"So....." Archie began slowly. "Did you go home in free period this afternoon? I didn't see you after?" 

"Yeah I did," Betty replied quickly, steadfast in her answer. No sign of a lie.

"Well I got detention so that sucks," Archie rolled his eyes laughing at the stupidity of it. 

Betty was about to reply when Pop suddenly appeared at their booth with two delicious looking milkshakes. 

"Thanks Pop. I don't think I could survive without one of these in my life," Betty joked, taking a sip of hers right away. 

"It's my pleasure. Now you kids enjoy," He said in a cheery voice before carrying a chocolate milkshake over to another booth. 

She smiled to herself thinking of Jughead and his addiction to Pop's chocolate milkshakes. He was the same as her. Couldn’t live without them. 

"You seem happy tonight?" Archie piped up. Betty hadn't noticed he had been staring at her. 

But in that moment everything was about to change. No one’s life would ever be the same again. 

Betty's happiness would soon fade never to return. 

No one had expected it. No one saw it coming. 

But the end of the world was here. 

Now. 

Today. 

At that very moment. 

\-----

The electricity went first. Even the street lights 

All the lights went out in an instant, confusing people to start. 

Betty knew Pop had a backup generator but when that didn’t kick in she started to worry. 

“What’s going on?” Archie asked in the dark. Speaking a bit louder than usual to be heard over everyone else's concerned conversations. 

“I .. I don’t know,” Betty said as she pulled out her phone to see if she could find any information online. 

Maybe it was across town, she thought. 

It wasn’t.

The more she looked, the more she read the more horrified she became.

Then all at once her phone died. Sending her heart rate through the roof in panic. It had been fully charged. 

“Did your phone just..?” Archie began but when he looked up and saw people running out of the diner he got his answer. 

Betty didn’t know what to do or say. Was it safer inside or outside? 

She knew from what she had quickly seen on her phone that they were coming. Invading the world like it was their own and it petrified her to think they could be here at any moment. 

“We need to go,” Betty decided frantically, her body starting to shake. “Now!” 

Running out the door the world around them had already turned to chaos. Buildings were in fire. People were running and screaming. 

A horrified gasp escaped Archie’s lips.

“Holy shit.”

They were here and they were going to kill everything on their path. 

“I...I’m...” Betty looked to Archie for help for some sort of direction but he was gone. Fleeing the scene as she looked around. She was all alone. 

Betty couldn't think straight. Frozen in her spot just watching everything unfold in front of her. As though she was just waiting to be struck down. With nothing she could do to save her own life. 

This was it. She would die in the car park of her favourite place. 

“BETTY ! BETTY! BETTY! - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO GET OUT OF HERE GO!” 

It was Jughead. He was shaking her holding her by the shoulders a wild terrified look in his eye. 

“RUN TO THE WOODS I'LL MEET YOU THERE GO!”

What was he doing here. How did he find her so fast. The fact that he thought of her when the world was ending only made Betty feel even more drunk emotions. God she really did love him. That was the first time she had admitted it to herself and it could very well be the last. 

“BETTY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!” 

Jughead could see she was completely spaced out. Her mind shutting down from the whole situation., but he wasn’t about to let that happen. 

Grabbing her with force he pulled her close slamming their lips together. Hoping it would wake Betty up like it usually did. 

His secret love and passion for her pouring into the kiss. Betty responded immediately holding onto him for dear life. Knowing it might be the last time they see each other. 

Betty moaned as Jughead licked her lips slipping his tongue along her own. 

A loud explosion breaking them apart. 

“What - What’s happening? How are you here? where do I …”

Jughead cupped her cheek trying to calm her. 

“BETTS LISTEN TO ME. GO INTO THE WOODS. YOU'LL BE SAFE. HIDE IN DILTONS BUNKER. I’LL FIND YOU,” Jughead said more calmly than he should have. But in the moment whenever they were together time slowed around them.

“I will always find you,” he kissed her one last time. 

“I love you,” Betty whispered, her lips lingering on his. She had to tell him even if he wouldn’t say it back. 

“I….” 

—— 

Tears ran down Betty’s cheeks as she ran through the woods blood dripping down her arm and leg. Her side stabbing in pain her wound stretched more and more as she ran. But she didn’t stop. 

Adrenaline pushing her forward. 

She made sure the opening to the bunker was covered in leaves and branches and she closed the lid and practically fell down the ladder inside. 

Thank god there was a first aid kit.

Betty cried as she tended to her wounds. Not just from the pain but from absolutely everything. The world was ending. And she was alone. 

And Jughead. Had come to save her. But then … 

She couldn’t even think about it. All she could do was cry for him. 

Laying on the old cot in the bunker Betty shivered. Not because she was cold but because she was so scared. 

She didn’t know when she would see the sun again. Lucky there was enough supplies down here to last at least a month. 

THREE MONTHS LATER 

Betty moved quickly between the trees trying to get back to safety. She’d learnt to run fast and never look back over the past few weeks. 

Holding the food that she’d stolen from a nearby hidden camp tightly in her fist. Saving her nails from drawing blood, Betty prepared herself to fight. 

She’d run out of food a long time ago and couldn’t live off berries and water any longer. But now she fully regretted wanting anything else. She thought it would go unnoticed but it didn’t and now she was being chased. 

Betty didn’t know what the world had come to. She’d spent so long underground all she knew was that some people had survived and Jughead was gone. 

Darting behind a big tree Betty hid trying to catch her breath. She Barely had any energy these days. She couldn’t hear any heavy footsteps as her breathing slowed and decided to make a break for it. With not very far left to go. 

But as she did Betty ran straight into a hard tree. Falling to the ground. Well that’s what she thought anyway. 

Coming to her senses waiting for the world to stop spinning Betty honestly thought she was dreaming. 

“Jughead…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes !!! 
> 
> Hope you all like it. Looks like there will be a part 3 hahah ? yes ? no? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comment or on my tumblr Sweetbetty cooper. 
> 
> The plot is a bit different to usual.

Being alone for almost 90 days can change a person. Make them think and feel different. Even see things that aren’t really there. 

But Betty swore she wasn’t dreaming. It was his iconic S T-shirt, his face, his everything and yet…… 

He was supposed to be dead ! She had seen it happen with her own eyes.

Betty watched Jughead scramble to his feet. Their run in knocking them both to the ground. He hadn’t looked at her yet more worried about where his knife had landed, but Betty could already see he wasn’t in his right mind. 

He turned to her then picking up his blade wild and hysterical. His eyes red and bloodshot, crazed with something she had never seen before. Like he was possessed by them. The things that had come to destroy life on earth. 

He wasn’t her Jughead anymore. They had taken control of him. 

Jughead stared at her for a moment, like he recognized her, tilting his head as though it would help him remember. 

God, Betty hoped he would. 

“Jug?” She spoke cautiously, regretting it as soon as she did.

It was like her voice had triggered something inside him. Unleashing a devil force. Sending shivers down Betty’s spine in fright. It was like she was in a real life horror movie. The only thing missing… 

“AHHHHHH!” Jughead shouted angrily, running at Betty swinging his knife trying to stab her. 

Betty didn’t know what to do. Should she fight him? Try to talk to him? Or run away? 

Dodging his advance and leaping to her feet Betty jumped back quickly, away from him. 

“Jughead!” She shouted at him.

He swung at her again.

“Jughead!”

He swung at her again, this time srcpping his blade across her cheek. 

“Shit ahhh,” Betty gasped clutching her face. Her skin burning with a searing pain. Blood seeping through her fingers as she pressed her hand hard against the cut trying to stop the flow. 

“Jug please,” Betty begged, whimpering with pain as he backed her into a tree,leaving her nowhere to go.

“It’s me Betty.”

He said nothing though, only snarling at her as he walked closer. Eyeing off his kill.

Betty felt helpless still holding her face in terror. She looked around desperately for an idea to get away from Jughead who was closing in on her. 

And then she found it. Her free hand landing on a rotten tree branch. Breaking it off quickly and without thinking twice she wacked it as hard as she could against Jughead’s head, making him instantly drop to the ground unconscious. 

Betty didn’t realise she was crying until her face was wet with tears. Her breathing out of control. 

What had just happened? She didn’t know but she couldn’t leave Jughead here even if he did want to kill her. 

She was beyond confused at this point. With no idea what they had done to him or what had happened since she went into hiding, Betty could only guess that this was one of the results. 

She didn’t want to even think about what had happened to her family. Or even Archie and her friends. But right now she needed to take care of Jughead even if it killed her.

Maybe she could save him? 

She definitely couldn’t leave him. 

So that’s exactly what Betty did. Forgetting her food and instead dragging Jughead limp body back to the bunker.

It was a hard task to get him down the ladder. Betty was careful not to hurt him too badly, but in the end she accidently dropped him. 

“Ahh, sorry. Sorry. Damit, Fuck!” Betty cursed, checking him over to see if he was okay. 

Not that he could respond. 

She tied him to the bed in case he woke up and still had the same murderous tendencies. After making sure the knots on his legs and hands were extra tight, Betty could finally take a breath. Her hands were covered in blood from both her face and Jughead’s head. The whole place looked like a crime scene. 

She cleaned up her face, sticking almost all the bandaid she had left on her cheek. She was so drained and tired from the audeal that after cleaning the blood and dirt off Jughead she fell asleep. Just hoping she hadn’t struck him too hard and he would actually wake up again.

Her sleep was dreamless and restless. Only images of that night three months ago flashed in her eyes. The night everything changed. She could still hear the screaming and crying of her neighbors and friends even her own horrified scream when she turned back to see Jughead go up in flames from an exploding car. 

Betty’s eyes flew open at that point. Her teeth clenched together grinding her stress further into her brain. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but it seemed Jughead was still out cold and without a scratch on him. 

She stared at him bamboozled about it all. He should have burns on his body. How is he here? How does he look normal and yet completely different. 

Betty’s stomach growled as she got up and quietly walked over to him. God shed was hungry. For both food and answers. 

She pulled a chair up beside him and her heart began to break. 

“I love you,” she whispered her bottom lip trembling in sadness. “Please come back to me.” 

Softly and carefully, Betty ran her fingers across Jughead's right cheek. Just like she used to do when he would spend the night at her place and she had to wake him in the morning before her mother noticed. 

Sniffling and wiping away tears, she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed with him. She should be overjoyed that he was here with her, but that was completely overshadowed by his animalistic behaviour from before. 

Startling her, Betty noticed Jughead’s brow begin to furrow and his eyes begin to squint sharply closed in pain. She moved away from him quickly, but stayed close enough so she could help him if he needed it. 

Jughead began to groan and pull at his arms for freedom. 

“Betty…” he mumbled softly, eyes still shut, as though he was talking in his sleep. “Betty…”

“Jug? Juggie?” Betty gasped, kneeling down beside him. Astonished and bewildered. Butterflies rising in her stomach. 

“I’m here. Can you hear me?” She cooed. 

“No…...Betty…..Betty” Jughead thrashed about in the bed. A nightmare clearly consuming his mind. 

At least he can still speak and knows who I am Betty thought to herself. Trying to stay positive. 

Taking a leap of faith Betty cupped Jughead’s cheek trying to calm him down. 

“It’s okay. You're safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. You're okay. You're okay.” Betty repeated herself over and over until eventually Jughead calmed down. 

He stopped mumbling her name and his face became soft once more. 

Betty noticed it was like he was trying to wake up, but something was stopping him. All she could do though was stay by his side. 

As the candles in the bunker burnt down their wicks and their flames became smaller, it lulled Betty to the brink of sleep once more. It was all she really did most days. 

On the edge of slumber , Betty could sense something different in the light around her. Sure it was dull like normal, but there was almost a flashing that annoyed her eyelids. Pestering them to open. 

Looking around Betty tried to figure out which candle was acting more like a police car than a waxed light bulb. She swore she saw a red and blue flash, but there was nothing. 

Her mind playing tricks on her. 

Stretching a little she looked jughead over to make sure he was still breathing before going to the bathroom. The plumbing wasn’t the most amazing thing and Betty longed for the old days but it did the trick. 

Coming back out and walking over to Jughead she stopped dead in her stracks. Her eyes wide in shock. 

She wasn’t crazy. 

It was tiny but it was definitely real. A flash of red and blue light illuminated from the back of Jughead's neck. Betty stood and watched for a few minutes and saw it happen again. 

HOLY FUCKING SHITTTTTTT 

WHATTTT THEEE FUCKKKK

The only train of thought running through Betty’s head in that moment. 

Walking closer, watching, waiting for it to happen again Betty guessed that this was the problem. The thing that was masking Jughead go crazy. 

Getting extra close, Betty reached out and touched his skin where she saw the light. 

Everything felt normal. No sign of an incision or lump. 

Jughead was still out cold when Betty decided to go against her better judgement and find out for herself if there really was some sort of implant under his skin. 

For all she knew it could have been scanning her this whole time or sending a location back to its reciever. Either way it needed to go. 

She wouldn’t cut too deep just through the epidermal fat layers she had learnt about in her anatomy class. 

She felt wrong doing it, cutting open her boyfriend, but these were desperate times and blood didn’t bother her. She had hoped to become a doctor one day, but somehow Betty didn’t see that happening anymore. 

The scalpel in the first aid box was sharp and it pierced Jughead skin easily. Betty tried to be as gentle as possible as to not wake him up. 

As blood started to trickle onto the blankets blue and red flashes began to flicker constantly as though it knew what was happening. It was panicking and so was Betty, but she didn’t stop. 

Cutting a bit wider she grabbed a pair of tweezers from the kit and blindly stuck them into the cut. Trying to fish out whatever it was. 

Betty was on edge and wanted to vomit. Not because of what she was doing, but the fact that this was all real and Jughead had gone through something horrible. She needed him to be okay. 

The tweezers found nothing and the light was still flashing. 

It wasn’t working. 

Betty gagged again, probing more and more until suddenly the flashing stopped. She didn’t think she had felt anything or struck Metal but squeezing the tweezers tight together she pulled out whatever was close by. 

A whole lot of tissue and blood seeped out as Betty pulled the tweezers out which she quickly put to the side before applying pressure to Jughead’s neck. 

She was amazed he hadn’t woken up. 

With one hand holding a bandage to his neck Betty’s other hand picked and sifted through the small bit of tissue she had pulled out of Jughead. 

She didn’t really know what she was looking for. But then she found it. Something that definitely didn’t belong, but was so small it was hard to tell if it really was the source of all their problems. 

It was the size of a flea. Almost microscopic but black in colour. Betty could have sworn she heard a high pitched ring coming from it. 

There was only one thing left to do. 

She had to destroy it. 

Grabbing the scalpel once more she pointed the tip down and stabbed the tiny microchip successfully cutting it in half. 

“HHHHHHAAAAA.”

Jumping across the room in panic. Betty almost fell off her chair in fright when she heard the noise.

It was the biggest gasp for air she had ever heard. Jughead's eyes flew open as he gasped and wheezed frantically. Like he had been drowning underwater for so long and now he could finally take a life saving breath. One that filled his lungs so much they almost burst. 

Betty studied him from afar, watching his eyes as the blood dissipated and they became a warm blue once more. She watched as his face calmed and his cheeks flushed with blood. It was like he had been walking around dead and she had indeed brought him back to life. 

She watched him swallow thickly, confused and scared, realising he was tied up. 

And then it happened.

He looked at her.

Their eyes meeting in what was the happiest moment of Betty’s life. 

He had found her. They had found each other.

Betty could tell by the way his lips trembled as he stared at her that he was his genuine self. A boy. No a man who loved her. 

“Betty?” He rasped out. His mouth as dry as a desert. 

“Jug?” Betty whispered. Her eyes glassy with happiness. 

“What’s…... How did……”

“Oh my god,” Betty rushed over to him, colliding their lips together in a kiss that only could exist between long lost lovers. 

Their kiss was filthy and heated just like they always were. Nothing had changed there. Betty felt her body prickle with lust as Jughead wiggled and tried to break free of her knots. Blushing that she was turned on by such kink. 

“Hahaha, I’m sorry,” Betty giggled against his lips, breaking away from him to untie his hands first. 

“I love you too,” Jughead whispered softly, staring at her while she freed him. Not even blinking. 

Betty felt her whole body become a warm puddle of goo at the sound of his words. She had dreamt of this moment for three months, crying herself to sleep because she thought he was dead. 

“Jug you have no idea…”

But she didn’t finish. Jughead hands were tightly gripped around her face as his lips assaulted her. Almost like he was checking to make sure she was real. 

Betty held him tight elated with joy and lust. Tugging at his clothes. They both moaned at the devilish human contact they hadn’t had in so long. Their bodies frustrated and running on overdrive. 

They were frantic and crazy for each other. Betty straddling Jughead. 

Jughead grinding into Betty. Saliva on skin. Lips everywhere. Erratic unnatural noises playing like a record through the bunker. 

There was still so much that had to be said, explained and answered. but for now none of that was on their minds. The only thing that mattered was making up for the three months they had lost together.


End file.
